


Объект класса Кетер. Кроули

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Series: Объект класса Кетер [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Кроули и его способность останавливать время.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Объект класса Кетер [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Объект класса Кетер. Кроули

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с SCP Foundation.

Когда-то, на заре существования Вселенной, Кроули творил звёзды. Он помнил покалывающее ощущение внутри — желание творить, помнил, каково это — чувствовать переход, тот краткий миг между великим ничто и бытием. Падение лишило его нимба и благодати. Способность управлять переходом осталась с Кроули. Поэтому он мог не только останавливать время, но и отматывать его назад.

Азирафаэль знал об этом. И просил Кроули убрать пятна краски с пальто или сделать страницы старинной книги целыми. В принципе, он легко мог сотворить пару несложных чудес и получить тот же самый результат. Но лишь на первый взгляд. Чудеса возвращали вещам изначальный вид. Тем не менее Вселенная хранила память о том, как они менялись с годами и какие повреждения получали. 

Кроули отменял изменения. Таким образом, с точки зрения Вселенной их не происходило вовсе. 

Удалось бы ему пойти дальше и отменить Армагеддон? Кроули был уверен, что да. Просто он не осмелился рискнуть. Мелкие «исправления» не влияли на мироздание. Или влияли незначительно. Последствия глобального вмешательства Кроули не взялся бы предсказать.

Повезло, что Вселенная прислушивалась к одному одиннадцатилетнему мальчику. Адам Янг всё сделал сам. С небольшой помощью друзей. Прямо как в песне Битлз.

Слежку за книжным магазином Кроули заметил сразу. Учитывая, на кого на самом деле работал Фонд SCP и от кого получал финансирование, перемещать агентов на Северный полюс и, соответственно, привлекать лишнее внимание было бы не очень мудро. Кроули не испытывал ни малейшего желания объясняться с Вельзевул и раздражать Гавриила идиллией, которая царила у них с Азирафаэлем. Он удовольствовался тем, что агенты пропускали мимо глаз и ушей всё по-настоящему важное, а копии их отчётов теперь приходили на его электронную почту.

Упоминание закусочной «Бар да бекон» встревожило Кроули. После того, как Загрязнение присоединилось к Войне, Голоду и Смерти, на Небесах и в Аду словно позабыли, что Мор никуда не делся. Он всего лишь наслаждался покоем. До поры до времени.

Кроули и Азирафаэль помнили, что Всадников стало пять.

— Надо бы потолковать со Смертью, — сказал Кроули. — Второй Армагеддон не должен состояться настолько скоро после первой попытки.

— Я с тобой, — заявил Азирафаэль. — Тебе известен адрес?

Кроули показал ему резолюцию, присланную агентам Фонда.

— Отлично. Если что, меч доставят непосредственно в закусочную.

Кроули мрачно кивнул. Монтировку Всадники могли расценить как угрозу, поэтому лучше было её не брать.

А вот умение останавливать время ему определённо пригодится…


End file.
